


Picture Perfect

by radiantglorys



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Gakutsumu, IDOLiSH7 Flash Bang Project 2019, Kinda, Strangers to Lovers, Working AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 21:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiantglorys/pseuds/radiantglorys
Summary: After being stood up Tsumugi faces the loneliness of an empty booth. Out of the blue a total stranger asks her to play along with being his girlfriend and takes a seat on the other side of the table to get rid of a woman who was following him around after a shoot. Tsumugi overcome with fatigued and a mild fever passes out, this becomes the unlikely beginning of the two's relationship.





	Picture Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> The IDOLiSH7 flashbang was again a pleasure to participate in! I had a lot of fun writing and getting to talk to others about it! Please enjoy this cheesy story about Gaku and Tsumugi! Thank you!

Lonely table, empty seat. She'd expected him not to show up but that didn't change the crushing reality that her online date didn't work out and she's swirling the tiny umbrella of her margarita, body slouched against the surface of the table top. They didn't share the same interests, in her mind she assumed he more than likely just wanted to hook-up and when she turned down that idea rather soon it only makes sense he'd hang her out to dry. She had barely touched the mixed drink, with the mood she was in and her light-weight nature she was bound to get wasted way too quickly. Instead she stirred the mixture around, the sound of ice slurring together became quieter and quieter as it began to melt. Money wasted.

"Pretend your my date..."

The low voice of a man reached her ear, barely more than a whisper causing her shoot up and look around. Next thing she knew the face of an unfamiliar person was in front of her and she could barely hear over the now ringing in her ears. What's that? She's not even buzzed but she feels like everything is a blur, the muffled conversation of that man explaining that he already has a girlfriend plays in the background as she grabs her forehead.

"You might wanna check on your little girlfriend, she looks like she's in pain... must suck to look that poor and ugly." the woman spat out before flipping her hair over her shoulder and strutting off like she was worth half a million.

"Hey are you okay!" The man reached across the table and pressed his palm to her forehead. "You feel a bit hot, are you sick?"

Sick? Come to think of it she had felt awful since this morning but she attributed it to nerves or the fact she knew what outcome she was facing despite putting effort into her attire. "I.... may be...." she could feel it, the whole weight of her body crashing as the fever she had been fighting off by sheer ignorance takes hold of her. And with that, she loses her strength practically collapsing, into a state of sleep.

It felt like hours later before her eyes fluttered open, looking up she could see the same face she had seen earlier. Her iris's widened and she scrambled to collect herself. The realization she was laying on a bench outside the restaurant, head on the lap of this strange man and his coat draped over her body, was a lot to take in at once and she frantically tried to straighten herself up. "I'm.... so sorry...." she mumbles as she sits up, shifting her gaze between her hands and the face of the man next to her.

"It's no big deal." he smiled a bit, "I couldn't just leave you alone like that after imposing myself on you." he takes a chance to feel her forehead again. "Hmm, not as warm now, you feeling any better?""Ah, y-yes! Sorry!" she bows her head slightly. "I got myself worked up over a date, and how I was pretty sure it wasn't going to end well that I haven't slept well for days, I didn't even realize I wasn't feeling well till I moved too fast."

"Ha ha, it's no problem." _Cute_. He found himself subconsciously patting her head. "So mind if I ask for a name so it's not just 'strange woman I helped who passed out'"

"Ah! Of course! It's Tsumugi, Takanashi Tsumugi!" she sputtered out bowing again to thank her savior of sorts.

"Tsumugi, that's nice name." He paused, giving a smile and answering, "Name's Gaku, Yaotome Gaku."

"Yaotome-san thank you for your assistance!"

"Gaku is fine."

"Ah.... o-okay, Gaku-san!"

"Ha ha. Nice to meet you, Tsumugi." without a single hesitation all honorifics were dropped, he didn't even appear embarrassed.

Startled by him calling her by her first name she shuffled her hands a bit. "Again, thank you for today! It's thanks to you I was able to feel some better, I'm kinda glad that guy never showed up..." Standing up she gave him a polite bow.

"Well, he certainly missed out. A charming girl such as yourself? He's a fool to stand you up." Gaku rose to his feet, "I gotta get going but..." he pulls out a business card, 'Yaotome Photography' "I'm only freelance so it's my personal number, feel free to call if you need anything" He handed over the card and waved goodbye, slipping back into the sea of people that was downtown.

"Yaotome.... Photography... I wonder if that's why that woman was chasing him around..." she places the card inside her wallet and walks off, inwardly wondering if she would get a chance to meet him again.

* * *

Two months had passed. Thanks to Tsumugi deciding to switch companies and needing a professional photo taken for her resume she was able to meet up with her helper from before. They chatted and ended up becoming quite close. The consistent texts till they fell asleep and midnight calls when one felt uneasy or just needed someone to be there fanned the flames in each's heart. However, neither knew that the other felt the same, resulting in mutual but oblivious pining.

"Gaku-san invited me to go out for coffee this weekend so I can't." Tsumugi explained, stirring the ice cubes in her drink around and around, a nervous habit.

Her coworker leaned over the table, her lips sneaking into a grin, "That so... sounds like.. a date."

"EH!? A date... no it's just... two friends grabbing coffee, nothing more nothing less."

"If you say so, but you can't fool these eyes, I can tell by the redness and fumbling of your hands when I suddenly bring him up that you have developed some sort of feelings for him... perhaps romantic." the woman backed away from the counter and waved her hand back and forth as to dispel the words she spoke, "But if you say you don't.... maybe I'll make a move, he's quite handsome after all~" she prodded.

"N-No!" Tsumugi burst out, standing up slightly, he hands pressed to the table. Quickly the realization of her actions sank in, and she seated herself once again, "I mean.... it is your life, it's not my right to tell you what to do..." she stared down at her drink.

"Hmmm... I was kidding~"

"H-huh!?"

"So there is something there, isn't there." she rests her chin in her hand, "Might wanna speak up, who knows, there might be someone who isn't just joking."

"Maybe....... you're right." she fiddles with her hands, "I'll... try to work up the courage to tell him how I feel."

"That-a-girl, with that I'm sure you can get through to him!" she gets up, and gives Tsumugi a gentle pat on the back. "Cheer up, give it your all!"

With that she left the break room, Tsumugi took a deep breath, looking up at the stark white ceiling she mumbled, "How I feel huh..... I wonder if it will be okay..."

* * *

Days come and go and the weekend arrives, Tsumugi pressed for time stresses about her wardrobe and make up. Is this dress to gaudy? Is this make up too loud? Finally once she reaches a decision on a light pink summer dress and white flats, with a floppy hat and light natural make up. With a long dramatic sigh she sinks onto her couch. Now all that was left was to wait, the clocks hands moved way too slowly, she didn't even realize she had been holding her breath for a few seconds until the door bell rang and she popped up in response.

"Coming!" She yelled as she rushed towards the door and opened it carefully to confirm who it was. She could see from the crack in between the frame and the door itself a tall man with silver locks carrying a bouquet of red roses.

"Hey, are you ready?"

She unlocked the deadbolt and greeted him properly with a smile. "Yes! Just let me grab my purse."

After preparing a vase for the flowers and gathering her belongings she head out and before she realized it he had looped his arm through hers and was guiding her towards his car.

"I have somewhere I want to take you." He smiled and held the car door open for her to sit inside. Coming around to the drivers side he took a seat himself and when both where buckled and settled he started the engine and pulled out of the driveway of Tsumugi's apartment complex.

"So, where is it?" She spoke up, after a few moments of silence as the car made it's way down the road.

"It's a surprise. But it's not far." he smiled, giving her a brief glance while they sat at a red light.

"That so.... then I look forward to it!" she piped up, and settled in for the ride.

It didn't take long, perhaps ten or so minutes and they reached the location. There lied a small cafe with the decor of a English cottage. Something unusual for Japan and nestled just outside of the city. Mouth agape Tsumugi eyed both the exterior and interior of the restaurant as they made their way inside. Everything about it spoke volumes for the type of experience she was anticipating.

White teapots with floral designs, and matching cups where set in front of them as they were seated at one of the tables. Atop the table was a pearl colored tablecloth, small doilies, and a tiered tray for desserts and finger foods.

"What kind of tea would you like?" The waitress asked.

"What's your specialty?" Gaku responded.

"Rosehip."

"Then we'll take that, any objections, Tsumugi?"

"Of course not." Tsumugi nodded, trusting his decision.

"Then I'll go get the tea and hot water, please wait a moment."

Only a few minutes past and the waitress was back, placing a couple scoops of freshly ground leave into the infuser she set it inside the teapot and then carefully added the boiling water. "Please allow at least three to four minutes for the tea to steep." and with that she placed a menu and was off.

"How does this work... exactly..." Tsumugi stared at the strange menu.

"First you choose your finger foods, then your desserts, two each, and that comes with a salad appetizer and a small entree." he explained, pointing at her options on his own menu."Ah, that's... so cute." she immediately got down to business staring at the menu as if it held secrets she was unaware of.

"Anything you want, I fully intended for you pick anything you want." he smiled, leaning his chin in his hand and admiring the adorable look of intrigue she had on her face.

When the waitress returned Tsumugi placed her menu down with confidence. "I'll have the cucumber and dill finger sandwiches and mini quiches, with raspberry tarts and mini chiffon cake topped with strawberries!"

Gaku nodded with satisfaction at her choices.

"For my entree I'll take pasta caprese."

"English deserts and Italian food huh." Gaku chuckled, she seemed enthused with a food she had never heard of before. "I'll have the smoked salmon." he handed over the menu back to the waitress."I'll put your orders in then." with that she left for the kitchen.

"Smoked salmon... that sounds very much like you Gaku-san. It still keeps in touch with traditional Japanese tastes. You're not one for foreign food so why here?"

"Hmm, I wonder." he smiled.

"Eh?" she blinked. She wondered what that meant but didn't think much more of it once food started coming to the table.

* * *

Salad, entree, and the tower of goodies partly devoured Tsumugi grinned as she partook in another tart, her face practically beaming in excitement.

Gaku knew exactly why it was he wanted to bring her here, just the smile on her face alone was reward enough. Nothing could top seeing someone he is fond of making such an expression. Maybe it was finally time to air the feeling out loud, make them known. If it could start something he knew he would have no regrets.

"Tsumugi..." he started off, almost serious.

"Hmm?" she looked up from the tart she was enjoying.

"You have something..." he reached forward and removed the bit of cream from the side of her mouth, "... right here."

She froze, the feeling of his hand on her skin practically paralyzed her and as if on reflex her face grew warm. "Th-Thank you, Gaku-san."

"No problem." he smiled. With her reaction he decided to take things slow. "How was the food?"

"It was amazing! The tea was wonderful as well!" she couldn't stop her enthusiasm from seeping out, "Every dish was a delight!"

"I'm glad you liked it..." he paused, "Tsumugi..."

"Yes?"

"What... What would your response be... if..." he signed, discontent with the way he was beating around the bush and not just telling her out right. "Never mind..."

"Is something wrong?" her brows knit together and her lips fade into a frown. Perhaps he was dissatisfied with her presence? She wouldn't blame him if he was but she couldn't help but feel like her heart had been dropped off a cliff.

A few moments of silence pass.

"Gaku-san... perhaps I am imposing this upon you and you may not even want this but... I had a really nice time together with you, I always do, and it's possible, I.. may..."

"Wait... Tsumugi..." he cut her off, surprised by her sudden roll of confessions and despite his curiosity about where she was going with it, he had to still prepare himself for the BUT or the IF, the thing that will turn his moment of bliss into a downhill spiral of melancholy.

"Ah, Gaku-san I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to...." perhaps he doesn't want her feelings. It's only natural after all when someone of his looks was paired with your average office worker.

"Don't apologize. Please, continue, if anything my personal hesitation was at fault." Guilty as charged, if he were to bring her hurt there would be no living with himself.

"Ah.... I umm... I might.... maybe.... just a bit..." she looked towards her hands, fiddling with the hem of her dress. "L..like you..." with that it was out, the secret, the suppression of emotions. What a relief. But the air grew heavy once more the longer it took Gaku to respond. Seconds felt like minutes, the clicking of the grandfather clock in the corner of the room grew louder inside her head as time passed.

"I accept."

"H-Huh!?" Tsumugi perked up, her attention fully focused on the face of the man before her. "Accept?"

"Your confession... that's what it was wasn't it?"

"Y-Yes!" She could feel her body trembling, every bit of her infused with elation. "It is a confession."

"Then I accept, Tsumugi, I've had feelings for you for a while, and now that I get to heard this out loud, I couldn't be happier..."

"Me too!"

Gaku reached across the table, taking her hand in his, "With you, life will be picture perfect."

Tsumugi let out a brief chuckle, "As expected of a photographer."

**Author's Note:**

> A work in part with the IDOLiSH7 2019 Flash Bang Project. You can find the project at [ @idolish7bang](https://twitter.com/idolish7bang) on Twitter. My Fanfiction was accompanied by the lovely art of [@osobayagaku](https://twitter.com/osobayagaku) on Twitter as well and her art can be found [here](https://twitter.com/osobayagaku/status/1163148347923976194?s=20) and you can find me at [@radiantglorys](https://twitter.com/radiantglorys) for more Gakutsumu and multi-fandom nonsense.


End file.
